The talk
by D'ellaa
Summary: ...Ellos tienen una conversación. Traducción.


Hoola! ^^ Eh...bueno, aquí una nueva producción IchiHime por supuesto; y que por cierto no es mía. La historia original está en inglés y es de **_ILoveFlamaRrrss_**, quien me dio su permiso para traducirla y así compartirla con ustedes. (:

**Título:** The talk  
**Autor:** ILoveFlamaRrrsss  
**Traducción:** Della  
**Género:** Humor/Romance  
**Couple:** Ichigo K. & Orihime I.  
**Adv! :** Los que gustan del personaje _Rukia Kuchiki _podrían incomodarse.

**Disclaimer: 'Bleach' no es mío y 'The talk' tampoco.**

**

* * *

**

_Sábado, 25 de Septiembre del 2010._

* * *

**The talk**_  
_

"¿Aún te está enviando mensajes…?"

El hombre mira a la chica quien se sentó al lado del asiento del navegador. Un profundo ceño fruncido en su apuesto rostro y respuestas en suspiros a la pregunta. Sí. Ella aún está enviándole mensajes. No. Ella no ha parado todavía. Él no puede darle una correcta respuesta verbal así que solo sacudió la cabeza.

Ella sonríe tristemente, "¿No puede aceptar esto?"

El no responde. En lugar de eso se mantiene manejando el auto silenciosamente. La chica de cabellos cobrizo lo mira por pocos segundos antes de mirar lejos. Ella mira fuera de la ventana. Está pensando algo mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

"¿Qué haremos?"

La forma en que ella dice: "nosotros" evidentemente se refiere a "tú".

_¿Qué harás TÚ?_

El sacude su cabeza dos veces "No sé"

Hay un inconfortable silencio entre ellos. Ella necesita decir algo, y él no puede encontrar la palabra correcta que decir.

"¿Debería decirle que parara?"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior más duro. Mira hacia abajo sobre su falda, "¿Porqué? La lastimará."

"Pero yo no quiero que tú estés molesta."

Ella sonríe con tristeza.

"No fue ella, no estoy enojada con ella en lo absoluto."

El frunció el ceño.

"No fue ella quien me hizo enojar." Sacude la cabeza, "Son sus fans."

"Ah…" Repentinamente comprendió, "Ellos no pueden entender que yo no estoy con ella. Nunca."

Ella asiente, "Lo sé." Y de pronto sonríe radiante, "Pero no todos sus fans son como esos, algunos de ellos aún me dicen hola amablemente… ¡Hasta uno me dio un realmente delicioso pastel ayer!"

El sonríe, "¿De verdad?"

Ella asiente rápidamente, "¡Sí! Fue un cheese cake con algo de pasta de curry, wasabi, avellanas, ¡y podía incluso saborear algo de paste de dientes ahí!"

El alza las cejas, "¿Estás segura de que ellos no quieren envenenarte?"

Ella ríe entrecortadamente, "Bueno, incluso si ellos quisieron envenenarme, no surtiría efecto."

El sonríe, "Eres rara."

Ella sonríe de nuevo. Ah, cómo amaba él a esa chica. Estos últimos días después de que anunciaran que estaban saliendo, la reacción había sido…interesante. Fue como, ciertos fans de "alguien" no pudieran aceptar el hecho de que ellos realmente estaban saliendo y que hasta planeaban casarse pronto.

"El otro día, alguien que no conozco me dejó un mensaje en mi escritorio," Dijo él de repente, ella parpadeó esperando que continúe. "Se molestaron porque yo dije…algo sobre Rukia."

Ella miró preocupada esa confesión, siempre pensó que eso le pasaba solo a ella. El nunca le dijo antes que los fans estaban haciendo algo loco con hime, "¿Qué le dijiste a Rukia en realidad?

"Que ella es una fastidiosa, plana, enana, anormal…" El suspiró, "Sus fans dijeron que yo era un pervertido."

Ella rió, sabe cuán en lo cierto están esos fans pero también cuán equivocados. El es pervertido, pero solo frente a ella.

"Y qué dijo cuando tú dijiste eso para ella…Quiero decir…"

Sonrió divertido, "¿Qué crees? Se molestó y me pateó duro, tú la conoces"

Ella frunció el ceño, "¿Se molestó?"

El ríe, "Bueno sí, pero ella siempre se enoja conmigo así que no importa. Siempre le digo esas cosas ya se acostumbró…" Cuando ella fruncía el ceño él agregó, "Además, Rukia y yo somos compañeros, mejores amigos, estas cosas pequeñas no cambian nada entre nosotros."

Ella asiente.

"Aparte ella sabe que lo que digo es verdad."

Ella frunce el ceño de nuevo, "Ichigo-kun, eso no es agradable." El ríe.

Ella sonríe ante las risas de él, "A propósito… ¿de qué eran esos mensajes?"

Usó una mano para rascarse la nariz. "Bueno…la misma cosa de siempre. Quiere que le prestemos a Mamo por unos pocos días. Tú sabes, ella se siente sola por las noches, Renji no ha regresado de su viaje de negocios."

"¿Cuánto tiempo se ha ido ahora?"

"Tres meses."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, "Eso es mucho tiempo…"

"No iría a casa para nada si fuera yo el que tuviera que casarme con ella." Sonrió.

"¡Ichigo, no es bonito!" Reprendió al hombre que pronto sería su esposo, "Debe estar sintiéndose sola. Embarazada y con su esposo lejos."

Ichigo asintió, "Lo sé."

Orihime agachó la cabeza, "Quizá deberíamos darle prestado a Mamo-chan…"

El suspiró, "Orihime, nuestro bebé no es algo que pueda ser prestado. No es una cosa."

"Estoy bromeando Ichigo…estoy bromeando…"

Gracias a Dios Ichigo tiene algo de sentido del humor, a diferencia de algunas personas cerradas de mente por ahí…

* * *

Eeh...gracias por leer!


End file.
